


Investigation Chatter

by steamedxing



Series: Poly-Sticks [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, gender fluid Kanji, gender fluid Rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedxing/pseuds/steamedxing
Summary: 4 years after the LMB festival, the IT are enjoying their polyamourous relationship together!
Relationships: it's polyam, too many to list - Relationship
Series: Poly-Sticks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572652
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. What makes a persona?

CS: Damn… I ruined a roast…

YH: Y do u snd so surprsed 

CS: Hey! I've got bttr!

TH: OH EGADS.

CS: ?

TH: UR RST WS RUND

YH: O no.

TH: Bt WHT if… u wre 2 purchse fast fod nd disgse it as ur on cking. Hohoho, delightfully devilish Satonaka…

YA: FTFYYGGUHJUGFFJ

NS: ????

YH: Srry hs bn watcin simpsons.

NS: UNDERSTOOD.

RK: The west shw? Y? (ↀДↀ)⁼³₌₃

YH: Dnt ask me.

YN: You're his care taker.

YH: Hs a frce of natr.

KT: I barely have any idea what any of you are saying.

YH: Wht did u xpct. Ths is nrmal.

CS: Ye, I tht ur’d b usd 2 it. Weve bn doin tis 4 yrs.

KT: Well I am but, I’d like to be able to read our group chat without translating. I do enough of that when I’m speaking English.

RK: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.

KT: Thank you.

TH: Only if you stop texting in that super formal way, it’s weeiirrrddddd.

YN: Yeah it kinda is.

KT: You too Senpai!? Fine...

TH: Thanks Kanji!! I respect your manliness!

YH: You know there’s something that’s been on my mind.

KT: What’s up?

YH: How is it that your shadow became the manliest persona?

KT: ...

CS: ...

YN: …

TH: Huh.

YA: He’s got a point.

NS: Well they are two sides of the same coin. It makes sense that with Kanji-kun’s rough exterior, his persona would manifest that way.

YH: Well yeah but… it’s still weird.

KT: Screw off.

RK: Love you too Kanji!! <3

YA: It’s a compliment in a way! 

KT: Yeah a back assed one!

NS: It’s… back-handed Kanji-kun.

YN: Can’t win today, huh Kanji?

KT: Apparently not. But why are you guys just getting on my case!? Look at Teddie’s damn persona!

TH: What about him?

KT: He has a rocket shoved up his ass! And he’s so damn happy about it!

TH: It’s a tail!

YH: No, that’s definitely a rocket, or a missile.

RK: Teddie, is there something you’re not telling us?

YN: This is a judgement free zone Teddie.

KT: Bullshit.

TH: No! I for one, think it looks cool!

KT: And what about Yosuke-senpai’s fire afro!

YH: Hey, it’s stylish!

KT: Yukiko-senpai’s doesn’t even have a face!

YA: PFFT YOU’RE RIGHT IT DOESN’T K’LAJSDFA;SLDK.

YN: Kanji just came after everyone’s life.

NS: He’s not wrong though, our personas do have… interesting appearances.

YA: I… wonder what that says about us?

YN: I guess we’re just colorful people.

KT: Yeah I guess so.

TH: But Teddie is the most colorful! I’m like a rainbow!

CS: Like in a gay way or?

TH: Whatever the ladies want me to be baby~

YA: What about Kanji?

TH: I’m already Kanji’s dream!

NS: I can’t help but respect your confidence…

RK: Well Kanji? Is he?

KT: Don’t make me answer that!

RK: Haha, only teasing. You’re so cute when you’re flustered.

YN: To be fair, it’s rare when Kanji isn’t adorable.

YH: You forgot to say no homo.

YN: I know what I’m about.

YH: Yeah, Kanji’s great.

CS: You said it!

KT: How did you guys go from roasting me to praising me in like 3 messages!?

TH: That’s how we do Kanji. We love you! <3 

RK: We don’t say it enough! We’re only teasing you out of love!

KT: Yeah yeah…

RK: I can see him blushing from here~

KT: SHUT UP

NS: So how is everyone today? 

CS: I’m cool! The academy is rough, but it’s gonna be so worth it once I’m done!

KT: Nice, you’re gonna kick some criminal ass Senpai!

YA: Kick them all into oblivion!

YH: I almost feel bad for any criminal on the receiving end of one of those…

CS: I only give it to villains who deserve it!

YH: Yeah no.

CS: I didn’t hit you THAT much.

YH: YOU THREW BARRELS AT ME.

YN: Please don’t bring that up.

CS: Wait which time? The first time was our fault but you brought it on yourself the second time.

YH: First. Technically you didn’t throw anything the second time.

KT: Marie sure did though. And Senpai and I felt the pain of your screw up.

YH: Teddie was just as bad as me! And you helped Kanji!

TH: Guilty~

RK: Don’t sound so proud!

KT: I didn’t want to but you guys talked me into it!

TH: Yosuke and I got hurt too! 

YN: Well yeah but, you guys actually deserved it.

YA: Savage.

CS: Oh like you’re one to talk.

NS: Has anyone else noticed how hard it is for us to stay on topic?

TH: That’s part of the fun!

NS: True enough Teddie.

TH: Say what about you Nao-chan? Any interesting cases?

NS: Yes actually. But I’m not sure if I’m allowed to disclose it, if I’m sure it’s okay, I’ll let you know.

YN: Alright, but don’t get in over your head Naoto.

NS: Of course, I know I can rely on you all.

YA: We haven’t met up in a while, we should! 

RK: That’d be fun if I can find time!

YH: I’d love to, hopefully God himself won’t come down and rain hellfire on us.

CS: Oh yeah, that does seem to happen a lot when we get together huh.

KT: We can’t even dance without some bitch or bastard ruining our day.

YN: It’s exhausting… 

TH: But we still have a great time right? Because we’re together!

YH: It’s true but, it’d be nice to get together to just… play some video games or watch a movie. Not to save the world.

TH: Honestly, I don’t mind. Sure it’d be great if it didn’t happen, but that’s how we met! It just reminds me of those days.

YA: That’s a sweet way of looking at it.

RK: Teddie can be shockingly wholesome when he wants.

TH: I’m always cute!

YN: Haha, you guys are the best.

YH: <3

CS: <3

TH: <3

YA: <3

KT: <3

RK: <3

NS: <3


	2. Counting with Risette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns and gay awakenings!

CS: Sorry I've been quiet, academy has been kicking my butt.  
KT: Sounds like a pain. Sucks to hear Senpai.  
RK: You've got this!  
YN: If anyone can do it it's you.  
CS: <3  
YH: Yu and I can relate. School can be a pain.  
YA: It makes me glad that I'm done…  
TH: Lucky!  
YA: Part of me misses it though. It was simpler. I never realized how hard my family works.  
NS: When you're young you don't. Not to say kids don't have it hard as well.  
YH: Yeah, especially us. Being a persona user robs you of some things huh? You can't run or hide anymore. But you're better off for it.  
TH: That was deep for you Yosuke!  
YA: I'm impressed.  
YH: Why do you sound so surprised!?  
RK: Even Yosuke - Senpai has talents! Like his dance moves!  
YH: Would it kill you guys to give me normal praise??  
YN: she has a point though, you and Rise were probably our best dancers.  
CS: You're also a great vice leader!  
YH: Vice leader?  
CS: You know, a great partner when to Yu-kun! We couldn't have solved the case without you.  
YH: I'm surprised you of all people were nice to me.  
CS: Hey!  
YH: But thanks. Anyway though, I've always loved music so I guess dancing came naturally.  
RK: You were all great, but I wish SOMEONE had followed my choreography…  
TH: Yeah what hot beast would do that?  
YN: At least it turned out well, even if it was improv.  
NS: Teddie is a wild card, it makes sense that he'd be good at improvisation.  
YN: Wh- oh, I thought you meant something else…  
CS: I think Yukiko was my favorite actually! She was so elegant.  
YA: Aw thank you.  
KT: I uh… I thought Naoto was pretty good.  
NS: Oh, thank you Kanji-kun. You were great too.  
TH: Kanji and Nao-chan sitting in the tv~  
KT: Shut up Ted!  
YA: Aren’t we all sitting in the TV?  
YN: True.  
CS: To be fair, it’s a beautiful place now.  
TH: Like all of my honey’s?  
RK: Oh stop it you~ (●♡∀♡)  
TH: Nope!  
KT: It’s still crazy how well this whole thing worked out.  
YN: The poly thing?  
KT: Yeah, I’d never have expected it to go so well.  
RK: When you first brought it up, I had my doubts, but I'm so glad to be able to kiss every one of you! I love you guys!  
YA: I didn’t think that was something people actually did. But I’m so glad we gave it a chance.  
TH: I don’t think I would have been able to pick just one of you! So now I get all of you! Well, besides Yosuke and Sensei.  
CS: Honestly some of you I never thought I’d ever date. Sure sometimes I’d think about Yu-kun or Yukiko, but someone like Kanji-kun or Yosuke? Never crossed my mind.  
YA: To be fair, I don’t think many of us knew we were bisexual until down the line. Maybe Teddie and Kanji-kun had inklings. But I always thought I was heterosexual.  
RK: I like to think I was the gay awakening for all of the girls.  
YN: And I was for everyone else.  
YH: I mean… you definitely were for Teddie.  
TH: And for you Yosuke!  
YH: Shut up Teddie.  
KT: Er… mine was Naoto…  
NS: Oh wow…  
RK: Ha! Nice. Also I like how none of you have denied it~  
CS: Nah mine was Yukiko.  
YA: Chie.  
NS: I… it was Rise-san…  
RK: NICE! One out of three I’ll take it!!  
CS: What about you Rise-chan?  
RK: Naoto-kun!  
NS: I… see…  
YH: Hey partner, you never answered.  
YN: Oh I knew before I even came to Inaba.  
TH: Sensei knows his stuff!  
YN: Never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before Inaba though. Chie was my first.  
CS: You were my first too!  
TH: Image  
YH: WHY!?  
NS: Well there goes that moment…  
YN: How nostalgic…  
TH: I love you guys but I really wanted to show you that! And you guys were still going so-  
YA: Image  
RK: Oh no… it begins.  
CS: Why do you even own that!?  
NS: A ‘curse’ off…  
YN: Image  
YN: Not really cursed but it was the closest I could find.  
RK: Of course it’s not cursed! I did the make-up after all!  
NS: I’m going to go ahead and cancel this curse off before it begins.  
TH: Boo...  
YA: Aw...  
YH: You two are way too in sync…  
TH: 2 in sync!  
YH: Yes that is indeed what I said.  
RK: I guess you could say that was 4rced.  
YH: I”m out.  
CS: Oh no. I can hear Yukiko giggling in my head.  
TH: Don’t be a sixthy Yosuke!  
KT: Does he have a lisp now?  
RK: Eyyyyight! Nice one Teddie!  
TH: Ten there, done that!  
TH: ...Hello? Anybody?  
YH: YOU KILLED THE CHAT WITH THAT ONE.  
YN: I’m impressed, good job guys.  
YA: Sorry, I was giggling too hard.  
TH: Y is that?  
RK: Okay Teddie the joke has gone on long enough. The moment’s passed.  
NS: Yes, please stop.  
TH: (っ- ‸ – ς)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't get the joke at the end, Yu, Yosuke, and Yukiko all talked in a row, all of their names starting with Y. Probably didn't need to explain that, but just in case!


	3. Right and Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a recent change of heart from Madarame, the team discusses the phantom thieves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the start this time. Kamoshida tw, and all the triggers that come with discussing him. Also, this chapter does get slightly nsfw, nothing too bad though.

KT: Hey, you guys see the news?

CS: Yeah, are you talking about Madarame?

KT: What an asshole.

RK: He was evil, how could anyone do that…

NS: I agree but… why did he confess?

CS: I guess he felt bad?

NS: But would someone doing something so awful just… one day be overcome with such extreme guilt?

YH: I was thinking that too. People like that don’t just realize how bad they are all of a sudden.

YA: Maybe someone made him realize what he was doing was wrong. He WAS abusing kids. That would start weighing on you at some point.

TH: Hm… something smells here…

YN: What do you mean?

TH: Something doesn’t feel right about this.

CS: Wait, if Teddie can sense something maybe something really is wrong.

NS: Almost as if… something possessed him? 

RK: Huh? 

NS: This isn’t the first time this has happened. A certain other person had a similar experience. Suguru Kamoshida.

YH: Wait, that guy?

NS: He was doing… awful things. But one day, he couldn’t handle the weight of his sins anymore, and confessed. Both of these people have something else in common.

KT: Being pricks?

NS: Well, yes, but also, a calling card.

YN: Like, a thief?

NS: Yes, except they steal something they call “distorted desires.”

YH: Huh… hey… do you guys think this could be some persona thing?

TH: I’m almost positive!

YN: I’ll have to look into it.

NS: I’m doing so as well in my free time. I’ll let you all know if I find anything more out.

YH: We may have another case on our hands then.

YA: Phantom thieves… so they’re forcing people to confess? Does that… bother anyone else? I mean, they were both bad people, but from the sound of it, it’s like they had who they were taken away.

CS: I don’t feel bad for them but… it’s scary. I don’t think anyone should have that kind of power.

RK: It could be abused pretty easily…

TH: I don’t think it’s right either.

KT: It’s pretty messed up from both sides.

YH: But… they were pretty bad people. And the police sure weren’t doing anything.

CS: Well, you can’t expect them to know about everything Yosuke.

YH: But something this awful?

CS: What did this Kamoshida guy do anyway?

NS: He… physically abused multiple students, and had his way with at least one known female minor.

CS: What the hell!? Why didn’t anyone do anything!?

NS: Apparently people knew, but chose not to act.

YN: That’s how people are, we’ve had experience with that. We’ve done it ourselves, knowing an awful truth but refusing to acknowledge it.

CS: But that was about ourselves! We didn’t intentionally hurt anyone else!

TH: I hope that girl is okay.

NS: She’s as fine as someone like that can be Teddie. She attempted suicide but, she thankfully survived and is recovering.

KT: It pisses me off how something like that could happen.

YH: You and me both. 

RK: Um…

YN: Yeah, let’s change the subject guys.

RK: Please.

CS: Sorry Rise-chan… that just set me off a bit.

RK: It’s okay. But if you guys wanna keep talking about this, take it to dms please.

TH: Your prince is on his way Rise-chan!!

RK: Teddie you’re in a completely different city.

TH: DETAILS.

RK: I needed that laugh though, thank you. Xoxoxo

TH: <3333

YA: So I’ve started this thing called a gatcha?

YH: YUKIKO NO.

YA: ?

YN: Run while you still can.

YA: I don’t understand. It’s a free game on my phone?

NS: Senpai, gatcha are designed to siphon money from you. It’s best not to even start, or else you’ll get addicted.

YA: Oh, thank you, I wouldn’t want that to happen.

YN: We’ve got your back Yukiko.

YH: Are you interested in games Yukiko? I can hook you up or something?

YA: Not really, I just get bored sometimes. I don’t think I have time to sit down and play games for hours.

TH: Aw, I’d love to play with you!

RK: If you want a phone game, have you considered a handheld?

YA: A… handheld?

YN: You know, like a PSP? 

YA: Is that a sex joke?

CS: Oh my gosh she’s serious.

NS: Senpai, there are games you can play anywhere without having to sit in front of a tv.

YA: WHAT.

YH: Dude, did you think like Pokemon was on a console?

YA: Yes!

YH: Where were you when it blew up?? People wouldn’t bring their TV’s with them!

KT: I don’t really play games and even I knew that.

YA: Wow. I’m gonna look into that.

CS: Maybe try one of the newer pokemon games?

YH: Or one of the older ones, since they’re better.

CS: Oh, you’re one of THOSE people. I bet you don’t even know what a Pichu is!

YH: Wh- no! I’ve played them all! I just think there’s been a quality decline!

TH: You’re the worst!

CS: Blocked.

YA: Blocked.

YH: YOU BARELY KNEW WHAT POKEMON WAS YUKIKO!

YH: Holy crap Yukiko actually blocked me.

CS: Whoa uh, I wasn’t actually gonna do that.

KT: Isn’t that kinda an overreaction?

YA: adslk;fjk;lsdflk; that was hilarious! I’m unblocking now.

TH: Ah Yuki-chan, always a cruel mistress. They don’t call her snow black for nothing!

YA: Blocked.

TH: WAIT NO.

KT: Oh no, Yukiko-senpai has gone mad with power.

YN: Good thing she’s not a mod.

RK: Hey, why aren’t we all mods!?

YN: I love every last one of you, but I only trust Yosuke and Naoto with that.

YA: That’s fair.

TH: UNBLOCK ME PLEASE.

YA: Hm? You guys hear something?

TH: I’M BEGGING YOU!

YA: Then beg.

RK: Oh.

TH: Bottom Rise strikes!

YH: I was thinking it, but I wasn’t gonna say it.

CS: Wow, just gonna put Rise-chan’s business out in the open like that?

RK: Eh, I’ve been outed on worse.

NS: That’s depressing.

RK: All of Japan knows my bust size, I don’t think what I do in bed among my partners is really that bad.

RK: ...Anyone want pictures tonight?

TH: MY TIME HAS COME. 

YH: Calm down Teddie.

CS: Oh like you’re not freaking out too.

YH: That’s rich coming from you!

RK: Okay if you guys don’t stop no one is getting anything.

CS: Yes ma’am.

YH: Yes ma’am.

YN: Whipped.

KT: Yup.


	4. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit more PT discussion, along with some fluff!

RK: GUYS OH MY GOSH.

YH: ?

RK: TEDDIE WASN’T JOKING, HE ACTUALLY TOOK A TRAIN OVER TO ME.

TH: Mwahahaha.

YA: OH NO I FORGOT TO UNBLOCK TEDDIE!

CS: HE’S STILL BLOCKED??

YA: I’M SO SORRY TEDDIE!!

TH: It’s okay, you can pay me back!

YH: Teddie, do you ever learn?

TH: Not really no.

NS: At least he’s honest.

YN: It’s a good virtue.

RK: Thank you for coming Teddie <3.

TH: <3

RK: I love you!!

TH: I love you too!!

CS: Aw man, I miss you all!

YA: We miss you too!

RK: We really should get around to figuring out a meet up.

YN: I think that’s mostly up to you Rise. You’re the busiest of us all.

RK: Hm… I’ll have to talk to Inoue-san.

KT: Let us know. 

RK: You got it!

RK: Teddie and I are gonna go afk for a bit.

TH: See ya!

YN: Have fun you two.

YH: Kanji.

KT: Yes?

YH: You’re cute.

KT: Shut up!!

CS: He is!

YA: Mmhmm!

KT: Can we go back to insulting me??

YA: You’re so cute it’s annoying.

KT: I hate all of you.

YN: No you don’t.

KT: No I don’t.

YA: Hm? Did Yu-kun master hypnosis?

NS: N-no. I don’t think so.

NS: …

NS: Wait did you?

YN: I’ll leave that up to your own interpretation.

CS: Speaking of hypnosis, any updates on the phantom thieves Naoto-kun?

NS: Sadly no, they’ve been rather inactive ever since Madarame. 

YN: Actually, I don’t think so.

NS: ?

YN: I’ve been asking around, some have mentioned having friends or relatives who suddenly started acting differently.

YH: Interesting.

NS: I wonder what the difference is. Assuming the thieves are behind all of these events, why do they make a big production out of some, and not out of others. Did they note having a calling card?

YN: No.

YH: I found something though, something called the ‘phansite.’

NS: Really now.

YH: I’ve been reading through it, and occasionally I’ll see something about a name and how they’re going to be targeted by the thieves.

NS: So, a pseudo calling card.   
YH: Yeah. 

NS: I’ll see if I can look into who’s using this website.

TH: Spabearti!

NS: What?

RK: We had spaghetti.

CS: Did you kiss?

RK: We tried.

TH: We hit our heads.

YA: adl;kfjkla;

RK: We just kissed normally.

YH: Yeah Teddie is great at ruining moments.

TH: How rude! I’ll have you know

CS:...

KT: ...yeah?

TH: I was hoping I’d think of something.

RK: Nice job Teddie.

YH: You’re the worst Teddie.

YA: Eh, it doesn’t really work when you do it Yosuke-kun.

YH: COME ON.

TH: Here lies Yosuke Hanamura. He died as he lived, roasted.

YH: Screw you!

CS: sometimes I can still hear his voice.

YA: I have recarm.

NS: Does that work on the dead? Or just unconscious people?

YA: ...That’s a good question.

TH: I think it’s just unconscious people.

YN: Yeah, I’m with Teddie. 

TH: ooOOOOOOOOOO.

KT: TED I FUCKING SWEAR.

RK: Oh Kanji, you’re silly.

CS: I’m sorry, did I miss something?

RK: Kanji just dmed Teddie asking when he was coming back.

TH: Missing your bearfriend Kanji?

KT: ...Yeah.

YA: Are you lonely Kanji-kun?

KT: Ugh… yeah.

YA: Is your mom home?

KT: Wait what?

CS: She’s referencing a meme.

YA: *image*

YA: I’m on my way.

KT: Thanks.

YA: <3

KT: <3

CS: I’d join if I wasn’t busy.

KT: No worries Senpai, I know you work hard.

CS: Yeah, sheesh, a few years ago I didn’t think you’d need to know so much. I have so much more respect for Dojima-san.

YN: Think you guys would ever be partners?

CS: Man I hope so! Working alongside him would be so cool!

TH: Dojinaka! Or Satoima!

KT: Hell yeah! That’d be awesome!

CS: I’ll ask him about it next time I see him!

YN: That reminds me, anyone know how Nanako is?

YA: She’s good. She’s happy that she has so many older brothers and sisters.

RK: Aww, that’s sweet.

YH: Nanako is a good kid.

YN: Mmhmm.

TH: Nana-chaaaan!!

YH: What about her?

TH: I remember she exists and it makes me happy!!

NS: I have to agree. 

KT: Most badass little girl I’ve ever met!

YA: Guys, Kanji-kun is so warm...

TH: Yeah!!

YN: I’ll have to try that sometime.

YH: We’re really damn gay huh.

TH: You know it!

YN: Yup.

KT: Yeah.

YA: mmhmm

CS: True.

NS: Can’t deny it…

RK: Proud of it!

NS: Amazing how none of us would have said this a few years ago.

YH: Hey, things change. It still feels weird to say sometimes.

YN: You’ve gotten a lot better.

KT: Definitely. 

YH: That’s good to hear.

NS: We’ve all gotten better at various things. 

KT: And we all cringe at things we’ve done too.

NS: That in of itself is a sign of growth.

TH: Teddie has grown a lot too!!

CS: Well… you’re taller.

TH: D:

CS: I’m only kidding, you’ve grown a lot too.

TH: :D

YN: And our personas reflect that. They keep changing too.

YH: Be nice if they could just stay powerful. I love Jiraiya and all, but I’d prefer to keep Takehaya-Susano-o

CS: I know what you mean, Tomoe is great, but Haredo-no-okami really makes me feel like I’m not the same selfish girl I used to be.

YA: I can tell you for sure, persona or not, you aren’t.

CS: Thank you, it’s nice to hear.

YN: The case, and all the subsequent adventures we had, I wouldn’t change them for anything.

YH: Yeah, we wouldn’t be who we are now without them. 

RK: And we wouldn’t have met the shadow operatives!

TH: Even if terrible things happen, it leads to us making more and more friends! 

YH: Haha, it almost makes me excited for something else to happen. Almost.

NS: I agree. But it’s for the best that things stay peaceful. Or as peaceful as they can be with the phantom thieves around.

YN: Yeah, but for the time being they can’t do anything about that.

YH: Hey uh… can I ask something?

CS: What’s up?

YH: Do… you think things would be different if we had that power? And we used it on Adachi?

YN: I wouldn’t want that.

CS: Me neither, but I understand why you would.

YN: He changed of his own accord. If he can, anyone can. Anyone can become a better person. And we don’t have the right to take that from someone.

YH: But he’s still a shit person, no matter what he does.

KT: I agree but… y’know. What if we did that to Namatame? We would have messed up an innocent man. 

RK: Yeah. I think it’s for the best that we can’t do that.

NS: We can somewhat understand how you feel though Yosuke-senpai. Many of us have lost someone important. But of course, none of us have lost anyone in that method, so I don’t feel comfortable saying that we completely feel your pain.

CS: Yeah… I almost lost Yukiko, but… I didn’t. You lost yours though...

YH: It’s okay. I hope wherever she is, she’s happy.

TH: I’m sure she is!

CS: Hey, stop me if this is too far but… there’s something about Saki-senpai that I’ve been thinking about.

YH: Go for it.

CS: Our shadows tell the truth, but that’s only a part of us. We’re more than our shadows. Does that mean that maybe only part of Saki-senpai felt that way? 

YH: …

YA: That’s crossed my mind too.

TH: It’s possible!!

YH: Maybe so… but it’s not like we can ask her. So there’s no point in guessing. Not like it’ll bring her back.

NS: True enough.

YH: But thank you Chie.

CS: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I start college again next monday, and chapter 5 is still in the process of having a major rewrite, so forgive me if I can't get it out on time. I might also need to go on a semi-hiatus, and chapters might start releasing when they're done as opposed to every monday. Just a warning in advance. I will not have as much time to work on this as I do now once classes begin.


	5. M-Marriage!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Customers suck, but Marriage doesn't.

YA: Customers are the worst…

YH: Don’t I know it…

CS: What happened?

YA: Someone asked for a room. I’m trying to tell him we don’t have any more. He asks us to  _ throw someone out _ .

KT: Was he drunk or some shit?

YA: I wish, I think he was sober. When we said we can’t do that, he threatened to SUE.

YN: That went from 0 to 100…

YA: We had to call Dojima-san to escort him away. I’m just, so exhausted right now. If this was an isolated incident, sure, but entitled customers are so common lkja;sdf.

CS: Do I need to come over Yukiko?

YA: If it’s not too much trouble.

CS: Never is!

YH: I can come over too. I’m not doing anything.

YA: Please do.

YH: On my way. Maybe we can help you study Chie?

CS: Sounds good!

YA: I’ll do what I can.

TH: You’re all beautiful!!

YA: I appreciate that Teddie. I almost regret blocking you.

TH: Almost!?

CS: I can’t tell if she’s irritable or making a joke…

YH: Yeah that seems to be a running theme with us huh?

YN: Jokes are now banned.

TH: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

KT: And Ted blows up.

TH: I’m having an bearxistential crisis!!

YH: I thought we just agreed no jokes.

YA: akdls;lfjas;

TH: ლ(｡-﹏-｡ ლ)

TH: Sensei, lift the ban before I explode!! I have to release my puns!! Or else my beartiful remains will be all over Inaba!!

YN: The ban is lifted.

TH: Phew… thought I was gonna get mad bear disease at that rate.

RK: That ban lasted less than 30 seconds and Teddie almost died.

CS: I don’t know if that’s sad or impressive.

YH: Maybe a bit of both.

YA: I needed that laugh. Teddie, have you ever considered joining a circus?

TH: Nope! I’d have to be away from you all for so long!

YA: That’s a fair point. I’d miss you a lot.

CS: Same here!

TH: I can’t leave my hunnys without their bear in shining armor!

YN: Yeah, it wouldn’t be the same without Teddie around.

YH: Well, we already know what that would be like and… it sucks.

RK: Ugh seriously. Don’t go anywhere Teddie.

YA: I agree.

TH: I won’t!!

YN: You all really contribute to this group. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to any of you.

KT: Yeah, same here.

TH: Now let’s all get married!

NS: Teddie that’s illegal.

TH: THE LAW WON’T STOP MY LOVE. 

CS: How is that going to work actually. Like, will we just, not get married?

YN: Yeah, I’ve thought about that. I guess we’d all just pair off, but we all live together.

YA: Sounds good to me! But… what about kids?

CS: Would we really want to bring kids into this? Imagine a parent child meeting, where 8 adults come in.

YA: lkd;jasfl; THAT’D BE SO FUNNY. LET’S DO IT.

YH: Kids huh… I mean… I”m not against the idea. 

RK: We’d have a giant big family!!!

TH: None of us would ever be alone again! I can’t wait! When can we do it??

NS: Let’s slow down everyone. Some of us are still trying to get our careers started. That won’t be for a long time.

CS: It’s still fun to think about though. I’d be a fun mom! Teach my kids how to defend themselves!

YH: You sure changed your tune fast...

KT: Mini Chie-senpai’s huh… I feel bad for those kids on the playground.

CS: Then they should make sure not to mess with my kids!

YN: You guys are getting really attached to this hypothetical scenario. But yes, one day, we should.

YA: I’m looking forward to it! I wanna name one Chosokabe.

YH: What is with you and that name?

YA: It’s a good name! 

CS: That’s a quick way to lead to bullying…

YA: But you’ll be their mom too! So they’ll know self defense!

NS: I’m rather certain our children would be considered the one’s at fault…

CS: That’s dumb though, like, this is kinda a topic change but don’t start anything if you don’t want a boot to the ass!

YN: It’s… a weird gray area. On one hand, you should be the bigger person and only attack in self defense. But on the other hand…

KT: Talk shit get hit?

YN: I don’t know if I’d put it like that but… yeah. I try to be the bigger person in cases like that, and it’s helped me a lot. But I also understand that not everyone is able to do that.

CS: Yeah, I can’t be the bigger person.

YH: We know.

CS: I’d like to remind you that we are in the same room right now.

YH: You said it first!

YA: ajkls;df You’re not gonna do anything Chie, you love him too much!

TH: Does this mean Yosuke has a free pass to say whatever he wants??

CS: Just because I won’t kick you physically doesn’t mean I won’t kick you verbally.

YA: KL;ASDFJ;LAKLF;SDJ THAT MADE NO SENSE

KT: It really didn’t.

CS: Shut up!

NS: It seems the chat has once again descended into chaos.

TH: CHAOS ROUTE!!

NS: What does that even mean?

TH: I mean what I say and I say what I mean!

NS: Yes I suppose a route of chaos is self explanatory in hindsight…

CS: Everything okay Naoto-kun? I feel like you’ve been quiet.

NS: Oh yes everything’s fine. I’m just somewhat busy. But I’ve been trying to squeeze in some time to talk to you all. 

TH: Because you love us?

NS: Of course.

TH: YAY!!

NS: Teddie the fact that I love you was a given…

TH: But it’s still nice to hear!

KT: Yeah… I can see what he means.

RK: I will keep reminding you all! I’ve got too much love in my heart!

YN: As do I. 

YH: Wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this chapter, it was MASSIVELY overhauled. A big chunk of it was dedicated to my trans headcanons and talking about dysphoria, but it felt too self indulgent and embarrassing, so I had to rewrite about half of it. The hcs are still canon to the fic though.


	6. Roasted Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't be the IT without a roast session.

RK: Did… did the thieves just take down a mafia boss?

KT: Holy shit these guys are serious.

YN: That’s some power.

YH: Naoto, what can you tell us about Kaneshiro?

NS: He was manipulating various minors into debt. Forcing them to help him or have them get into extreme trouble. 

KT: Trouble with the Mafia…

YA: That’s terrifying.

CS: I… don’t know how to feel about this.

YH: The police tend to turn a blind eye to things like this. I don’t think the thieves had a choice.

YN: It’s so weird. They didn’t have a choice, but what they did was still wrong.

NS: It’s like committing a robbery because you’re poor. It’s wrong but I can understand why you did it.

YH: Their only other option was to let those kids suffer.

NS: It’s clearly a complicated topic. But one thing is for sure, they’re going to gain a lot of popularity from this.

CS: I wonder if that’s what they want.

KT: It’d make sense, they want more attention and recognition for what they’re doing.

NS: I don’t know if that’s it… but we can’t ask them.

KT: That shido asshole is making it so we can’t do shit right?

YN: Yeah… he’s got tabs on all of us.

RK: Wait… are the phantom thieves working for him?

CS: Oh no.

NS: I doubt it. They haven’t targeted anyone that’d be a threat to Shido. This is their third target, and I don’t know what the connection between the Mafia and Shido would be.

YN: Plus the mental shut downs seem different from changes of heart. The shut downs are targeting actual people I could see Shido seeing as a threat. And they started long before the thieves became active.

YH: So you think they’re against each other?

YN: Yeah, but who knows if the thieves even know about Shido.

YA: I know we’re not their biggest fans, but hopefully one day they can do something about him.

TH: Hm…

RK: Teddie?

TH: I can’t put my finger on why, but I think they will!

RK: Now that you mention it, I agree.

YN: Yeah. 

YH: Huh, I wonder why that is.

CS: It’s kinda like how we felt when we first met the shadow operatives. It just… kinda felt like they were reliable. Like we could take their word.

NS: Yes. But let’s not let our guard down. This ability could be misused.

YN: Yeah.

YH: Wonder who’ll they’ll target next.

NS: They seem to be constantly going up. So I imagine someone bigger than Kaneshiro.

KT: All we can do now is wait and see.

TH: Mmhmm!

CS: Damn, we’ve got so many smart people on this team.

YA: I know. Yu-kun, Naoto-kun, Yosuke-kun… 

NS: Don’t sell yourself short Senpai. We all have our talents.

TH: Like my puns?

NS: Yes, even that. You're a ray of sunshine Teddie.

TH: I was expecting someone to play straight man to me actually! Thank you!! <3

RK: Aw he's so cute when he's behaving.

YA: Yup.

KT: Can I touch??

TH: We hug all the time!

KT: The… the suit…

TH: Nope!

YH: Shot down by his own boyfriend.

YN: Rest in peace Kanji.

KT: Why not!?

TH: You want it too bad!

NS: Kanji-kun maybe… be a bit less… forceful about it?

TH: It's also just funny to see him squirm.

YN: Keep it in DMs Teddie.

TH: Not like that!

YA: TGGGZGDHFHFGYGJIN

RK: Wait did  _ Teddie _ just say someone else is too desperate?

CS: I don't know if that says more about him or Kanji-kun…

YH: Pot calling the kettle black there Ted.

TH: Hey! I'm a bear with standards!

RK: Debatable.

KT: Where?

YN: Are we going to ignore that it was Rise who called out Teddie?

RK: ...

YA: By the time this is over we'll have no survivors.

CS: Sometimes I forget that even Yu-kun can be savage.

TH: We're all guilty! Arrest us Nao-chan!

NS: I'd rather not.

RK: Boo!

YA: The great IT massacre of 2016…

KT: That's not new.

YH: True.

YA: Roast me! Roast me!

CS: Oh no.

TH: When I roast you I get blocked!

YA: I'm asking for it this time!

CS: Uh… hm… the laugh is too easy…

KT: For someone who's known as being "unconquerable" you've been conquered 7 times.

YA: PFFT THAT'S SO TRUE DTFGFHCHGC

YN: that's less of a roast on her and more so on the guys at our school.

CS: Hey I mean she still laughed.

YH: She'll laugh at anything besides Teddie.

YA: Not wrong.

YN: And even then sometimes he gets her.

YH: Do you ever wonder what happened to Senpai?

YN: Who?

YH: Uh… I forget his name… 

YN: Oh Funky-senpai?

YA: GFGFGG I LOVED HIM.

CS: Oh that guy. He was weird…

RK: I wonder if he went into entertainment. 

NS: I wouldn't be surprised. He was great at riddles.

YN: I still don't know how I kept up with them. They were hard.

TH: I could take him!

YA: That'd be a sight to see. Anyone have his number??

YN: Nope.

YA: But my dream…!

YH: You've had the dream for like 3 messages Yukiko.

YA: It was a dream I wanted though!

TH: Dreams don't come true kids…

CS: What are you a psa spokesman now?

KT: He'd probably be weirdly good at it. Long as he didn't say shit like that.

YH: He's good with kids.

TH: Like Nana-chan!

RK: He was a good big brother to her. Not as good as Senpai but y'know.

YN: We were all good older siblings to her.

KT: I'm sorry I'm still on Teddie being a spokesman.

TH: Ladies! Your man treating you poorly? Come to Ted Teddison's babe boutique! He'll take good care of you!! <3

RK: You'd go out of business so fast like that. Don't you have enough girlfriends?

TH: I love you guys but my heart is huge!!

YN: I think I'm content.

CS: Same here. 

RK: Eh I could go for another if anyone else wanted to.

TH: See????

YA: This family tree gets more and more confusing...

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The IT are shadow ops here, which is why they can't do anything for context! Apologies if this chapter feels all over the place, it was hard to find discussion topics!


	7. Respect Women Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes plans for the beach!

TH: I have a proposal!

YH: Oh no.

TH: You know what we were talking about the other day?

CS: We talk about a lot of things Teddie.

TH: About more laudies to love!

YA: Oh, that.

TH: Let's ask Emmy-chan!

YN: Hm.

RK: Omg yes!

KT: Huh.

YH: I mean… she is pretty cute.

NS: I don't know about this. We've already got 8 people.

TH: She's like an honorary member of our team! So we'd have everyone!

YA: You're not wrong. She does feel like our 9th teammate.

RK: I'm with Teddie!

YN: I'm willing to ask.

YH: She probably has a crush on you anyway let's be honest.

NS: Though that doesn't mean she'd be willing to join.

KT: If Naoto ain't comfortable we shouldn't.

RK: Duh, if even one person says no, we don't.

NS: Marie-san is a lovely young woman. I just am not sure. I wouldn't say no per say, just that I don't know.

CS: We don't have to decide now. But no one mentions this to her until we all decide.

YN: Yeah.

KT: Off topic but, I think I’m getting fluent in English.

YA: That’s great Kanji-kun!

CS: You're amazing! <3 I still don’t know anything.

KT: I could teach ya.

CS: That’s right, you were gonna do some teaching on the side huh?

KT: Yeah.

RK: Do you know what you’re teaching?

KT: Shit there’s a lot I could, but I think I’ve decided on English.

RK: Teach me Sensei!

KT: Agh, that sounds so weird.

RK: Better get used to it, lots of kids will be calling you that!

KT: Yeah but you’re not a kid anymore.

RK: Oh so I’m old now??

KT: N-no, I didn’t mean that!

RK: I knoooowww. I’m kidding <3

TH: Teach me how to score in english Kanji!

YA: Someday that joke will die. Someday you will let it go. I’ll be on my deathbed, but it’ll be the happiest day of my life.

NS: That… got dark…

TH: To be fair, she can use darkness spells!

YN: That is true.

NS: But anyway, Kanji-kun, excellent job on learning English.

KT: It a’int nothing.

RK: It’s so cute how he still gets so flustered around her.

YA: Can’t blame him, Naoto-kun is adorable.

NS: Oh.

YH: She definitely is. 

NS: Please stop teasing me.

YA: Who’s teasing? I’m completely serious.

NS: Ah, apologies, compliments on my appearance are… hard to accept sometimes. 

YA: I’ve been there. I can understand it. But you have to accept that you’re great.

CS: Gosh I remember those days, when Yukiko was so shy. Now she’s so confident.

YH: She went from barely being able to talk to anyone who wasn’t Chie to… this. And I like the change.

KT: We’re all proud of ya Senpai!

YA: <3

RK: Oh guys, update on my status!

TH: Eyes emoji!

YH: You know there’s a… never mind. Continue Rise?

RK: I should be able to get some free time during summer! Let’s go to the beach!!

KT: Hell yeah!!

YA: That’s great and all but, Rise-chan, are you okay?

RK: Hm? Why wouldn’t I be?

YA: Have you really not had any off days in so long?

RK: Oh, no I still get off days of course! But I usually spend them resting. That’s how I’m able to text you guys, plus I did spend a few hours with Teddie a bit ago. I’m being given a few days over summer, so I should have more time!

YA: I see… don’t overwork yourself okay? I know the idol life is really rough.

RK: Yeah, it can be… but it’s a labor of love. Thanks Yukiko-senpai <3

CS: I’m sure I could get a day off too!

NS: Then it’s decided.

RK: Um…

YN: What’s up Rise?

RK: Could we… avoid uh… birth?

YH: Wh

KT: CAN WE NOT.

NS: Oh… the birth of venus event you all told me about…

KT: I’ll keep a better eye on my swimsuit…

RK: Yes, thank you, that was weird.

YH: It’d help if a certain bear keeps his hands to himself.

TH: Uh… remember when we talked about things we look back on and kinda… don’t like? That’s that for me.

YH: Oh wow.

CS: To think even Teddie cringes at himself from time to time.

TH: I love my lovely girlfriends of course! But they deserve their dignity and respect! 

RK: I’m glad you understand that Teddie!

YA: Thank you Teddie.

KT: Damn… things really do change.

NS: Indeed.

YN: I gotta say though. I’m really looking forward to summer now.

YH: Same here! Just gonna be a day of fun for us!

TH: Muhuhu, my lovely partners… in swimsuits…

CS: Ah, there we go.

KT: Wait, does that include me?

TH: Maybe~

KT: Dammit Ted…

NS: Hm, I haven't been to the beach in so long.

CS: Ooo, let’s go shopping for swimsuits!!

NS: That sounds fun.

RK: Yosuke-senpai…

YH: No.

RK: You’re our boyfrienddddddd.

CS: Hook us up Yosuke!

YH: No.

TH: Cheapskate!

YH: You pay for it then!

TH: No.

NS: Now now, I’m sure we can all afford swimsuits.

RK: No doubt, but if I can save money I will.

YH: I’m not made of money guys…

YN: Why do you guys always ask Yosuke? I could probably buy it for you.

YA: Oh, would you Yu-kun?

YN: Sure, why not? It’ll take some pressure off of my partner anyway.

YH: I owe you a kiss Yu.

YN: <3

CS: We appreciate you Yosuke. We’re just playing our girlfriend card.

RK: Yup. We love you Senpai!

YH: I love you guys too.

KT: We should lock down a date. Do you know an actual day Rise?

RK: Inoue-san is giving me a bit of range, so mid July. That should give everyone time to clear their schedules.

KT: You know, I could just make you guys swimsuits. 

YN: Oh right. I can commission you.

KT: Nah, don’t even worry about it. Anything for you guys.

YH: Kanji coming in handy as always.

KT: I try.

CS: I’m gonna get back to studying. See ya!

YA: Good luck Chie!!

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this chapter has been done for a while. I wanted to make a backlog before I uploaded this one, but this next chapter is giving me a hard time, and I haven't uploaded since March. So I decided to release this one earlier than I intended.


	8. Swimming Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of akechi and PT discussion!

KT: Swimsuits are looking good!

TH: Lucky Kanji, getting to know measurements…

YH: Thanks again Kanji. Don’t know what we’d do without you!

KT: No problem.

NS: How does July 19th sound for you all?

RK: Works!

CS: Sounds good to me!

YA: I’m free too!

RK: Aaa I’m so excited!

YH: Should we invite Marie-chan?

YN: I don’t see why not.

NS: Have you mentioned it to her Senpai?

YN: Yes.

RK: So…

YN: So?

YH: How did it go Yu?

YN: Oh! Well she thought I was joking at first. Then I told her I was serious. So she paused and said that’s a big question, and that I was an idiot.

YA: As she does yes.

YN: She said she’d have to think on it.

YH: Fair enough.

YN: Either way, we can invite her to the beach.

CS: Ooo, can we bring barbecue??

KT: Let’s bring a watermelon too! Smash it open!

YN: That does sound fun.

YA: What beach are we going to?

YN: What about Hayama-Isshiki? It’s really close to tokyo.

YA: That should be fine!

YH: Finger’s crossed that nothing goes wrong…

TH: Wouldn’t it be weird if we met the phantom thieves?

YN: Even if we did, we wouldn’t know it was them.

YA: Huh, I never realized that but you guys probably have seen the thieves before.

NS: Tokyo is also quite large, the chances of that happening are quite slim. Then again, stranger things have happened.

KT: I wish we could do something. Damn that Shido son of a bitch.

TH: Shidon of a bitch?

RK: Teddie!!

TH: What!?

YA: Language!

TH: But Kanji just swore too!

YA: Yeah but… we expect that from him.

KT: That IS weird to see you swear Ted.

TH: (・・；)

YH: Everyone was so distracted by Teddie swearing that we completely ignored the pun.

NS: If Teddie wants to swear he can. He’s an adult after all.

YA: I know, but it’s weird!

TH: Yay! Teddie has swearing privileges! 

YN: What will you do first with this newfound power?

TH: New world order! Topsicles for all!

YH: He’s gone mad with power. We need to revoke this.

TH: Too late! Mwahaha. Yosuke!

YH: Yes?

TH: You have to do my chores for a week!

YH: What do you mean chores?? Like working at Junes? That’s a job.

TH: Then do my job!

YH: Do I get paid for doing your share?

TH: Of course not!

YA: kjfl;das

NS: To get back on topic, it’s rather frustrating how limited we are.

TH: I’d like to give that Shido a piece of my mind!

KT: Bald headed egg lookin’ prick...

YA: EGG LOOKIN’

CS: Agh, I’m getting mad just thinking about him! I’d love to kick that smirk right off his face!

YN: We all feel the same…

CS: Hell, he controls the police! And I”m working to be part of that! It scares me a bit in all honesty.

RK: We know you’d never get corrupted though Senpai. Knowing you, you’d quit before following one of Shido’s orders.

YH: Yeah, I don’t think you have much to worry about there.

CS: Thanks…

TH: He’ll get his one day, I’m sure of it!

YA: I hope you’re right Teddie…

NS: I wish I could share your optimism.

TH: Shardo?

RK: ??

TH: That was another pun! Shido? Share? Shardo! I crack me up!

YH: That was forced.

KT: Yup.

TH: (;﹏;)

TH: Oh, Idea!

NS: Yes?

TH: Nana-chan! Let’s bring her to the beach!

NS: Oh! We haven’t seen her in so long, that sounds like fun.

YN: I can text my Uncle. See what he thinks. I’m sure he’ll say yes. 

CS: Man this trip sounds better and better!

YN: It’s not too far away either.

YH: This is gonna be great!

YA: Hey Naoto-kun, there’s something I”ve been wanting to ask.

NS: Yes?

YA: What do you think of Akechi-kun?

NS: Ah, this must be about him being called “the second coming of the detective prince.”

CS: Oh yeah, I was wondering how you felt about that too.

NS: It’s not something that bothers me. All the focus that was placed on me as a result of the title was more frustrating than endearing.

NS: And he seems to be enjoying the fame a lot more than I was. Good for him.

TH: This town a’int big enough for the two of you!

TH: Who do you think would win in a fight?

NS: ...Pardon?

YN: I mean, Naoto has a persona and battle experience. Akechi most likely doesn’t have anything more than normal self defense training.

NS: Please don’t humor this.

YA: I know that Akechi-kun doesn’t think highly of the phantom thieves either. He says they should be tried in a court of law.

YH: Do you agree with him?

YA: I… don’t know.

KT: I mean… yeah what they’re doing is wrong and all but… they haven’t targeted anyone who wasn’t a piece of shit. They need to stop what they’re doing but I don’t think they need to go to the big house over it.

RK: I think I’d agree with that.

YN: You know… I can’t shake the feeling that they’re good people.

CS: Me neither.

NS: It’s more the principal of the matter that bothers me. But I don’t see them misusing their abilities for selfish gain. I know I said earlier that they could but… the more I think about it the less likely it becomes.

YH: I think we’re all in agreement there. 

YN: Akechi feels like he’s being a little too hard on them. But I can’t say even he’s a bad person.

TH: I… feel sad.

KT: What’s up Ted?   
TH: I don’t know. Just hearing that, thinking about Goro. I just feel sad for no reason.

RK: That’s weird. I wonder why that is.

YH: Who knows.

NS: Would you like us to change the subject Teddie?

TH: Nah, it’s fine. Maybe I just feel a kinship with him!

YA: Ah, you’re both sparkly.

TH: Not wrong! And the ladies love us both!

CS: Y’know, I keep wanting to deny that but he DOES have 4 girlfriends.

TH: You all said I was crazy! Who’s crazy now?!

YH: You give the bear an inch and he takes a mile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been exactly 3 months since this fic last updated. This was done yesterday, but I decided to release it today just to say that. This series started with weekly updates and now it's very sporadic. I apologize for that. I tend to have a lot of writers block for this series, probably because of it's structure. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic though!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to a ship I refer to as "Poly Sticks." This is just really the P4 version of poly thieves. The name comes from a book in P4 called "Poly-land," with sticks instead because it's another word for the "boonies." Also unintentional, but it references the King's game! I haven't seen anyone write this before, so be the change you see in the world! This is not story driven, there are references to Persona 5, as this is 2016, but for the most part this is just them having fun and talking. The tone is meant to be pleasant, but as a P4 fic, there will be the team giving each other shit. There are also some serious or more somber discussions, but it's meant to be wholesome for the most part! I feel a chatfic is a good start at least to writing multi chapter fics, since they're a bit simpler. It will be updating once a week, barring any schedule slips, so let's have some fun with my favorite game!
> 
> Honestly, I don't remember whether I got this idea before or after I saw "Gays give me your wisdom" by thephilosophah, so I'll give them credit anyway!


End file.
